


The Legendary Beginning

by Poison_Rose



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Rose/pseuds/Poison_Rose
Summary: Yugyeom was a new trainee at JYP Entertainment. His first day was not as he expected. Certainly he was not prepared to be plastered by a tiny foreigner trainee that was older, but shorter than him. No. Not at all.





	The Legendary Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first GOT7 fan-fiction ever. Please excuse my poor grammar. (I welcome any beta reader!)
> 
> ** This is a part of @GOT7_TRANS fan-fiction project on Twitter that my follower voted.

Title: The Legendary Beginning   
Fandom: GOT7  
Pairing: Yugyeom x Bambam (YugBam)  
Rating: G  
Start Date: March 4th, 2018  
Finalized Date: May 8th, 2018

Disclaimer: This story is a product of fan-made fiction. It has no significant connection with GOT7 in the reality.

**Contact me for translation permission.**

 

Yugyeom had always been watching Bambam. Since the first day they met, the small kid caught his attention. As childish as he was, he decided without any serious thought that it was his jealousy. He practiced with the best underground dance crew before gaining enough confidence to audition for JYP. As for Bambam, the kid looked whimpy and fragile like he had never exercised. It didn't look like a body of someone who danced.

What audition types did he do? Singing? Rapping? Or is it because he was a foreigner? Surely Nichkhun-hyung paved an easy path for him.

He entered the practice room and found out that the boy was also here. The instructor called him Bambam. What a weird name.

There was a women at the registration at the corner of the room. She came in and put her hand around her mouth, speaking in a half shouting voice to Bambam that she would order a lunch for him and that they would be in the lunchroom.

Yugyeom felt his mood dropped immediately. What's with this privilege?

Bambam nodded and thanked her with his broken Korean. The staff walked off and the door was closed for a second before she poked her head in again, telling him that he was welcome to eat with them in the staff room.

Yugyeom felt this strange emotion swelled in his chest. His jaw clenched, walking towards the boy without anything in his mind.

“You,” he called, his tone came out surprisingly sharp. The Thai boy looked up, several question marks hung in the air around him.

Yugyeom finally had a chance to take a good look at him. The boy was a couple centimeters shorter than him. His face was small, cheeks full and decorated with pink tint. His lips were plumper than that of a girl. He looked no more than twelve. Is it possible that he got in because of his cute face?

“Do you even know how to dance?” He spat it out like a curse but all the boy did was cocked his head to the side and simply answered, “Yes, I do.”

“What year are you?” Yugyeom asked despite suspecting that Bambam was younger than him.

“1997,” he said, “May.”

Yugyeom had a feeling that his jaw dropped to the floor. There was no way he was older than him.

“How about you?” Bambam asked, eyeing him with those big eyes of his.

“1997,” Yugyeom replied, reluctantly added the month, “November.”

“We are the same age, then.” Bambam paused and looked at him up and down. “I've never seen you before. Are you new?”

“This is my first day.”

“Well, I'm Bambam. Nice to meet you.” He bowed a little. Yugyeom hurried and bowed back even though he didn’t want to.

“Kim Yugyeom.”

Turned out the boy could dance. Although his skills were still far from Yugyeom's level, he admitted that he was impressed. Bambam had a good sense of rhythm and an appropriate body control. He actually did better than some of the older trainees.

When lunchtime rolled around, the trainees reunited with their groups of friends who came right after finishing the other classes. Yugyeom was left standing in the room, looking around not knowing what to do.

He was not good at socializing. Since his parents always moved around, sometimes in Korea, sometimes abroad, he had never had a chance to make friends. He made friends and a year later they moved. Then he made some new friends and eight months later they moved again. After some time, he gave up.

He watched the trainees, one after another, as they walked out, talking and laughing to each other. After the room became empty, Yugyeom tugged his hand in his pocket, trying to feign apathy mask onto his face. He was prepared to walked out and get some cheap ramyeon in the convenience store for lunch when a voice from behind stopped him.

“Yugyeom-ssi,” a high-pitched voice called out to him. Bambam was still in the room. Yugyeom had to suppress a flinch when his name was called with so much formality.

“What?” He growled out.

Bambam showed a thin smile. “Do you want to eat with me?”

“Don't you have a friend to eat with?”

“Well, nobody eat in the staff room except the staffs-nuna. So…” The boy didn't finish the sentence but Yugyeom knew what it meant.

“So you want a table entertainer?”

“If you put it that way-”

Yugyeom’s eyebrows tied together in a bow. “How long have you been a trainee?”

The Thai boy blinked. “Four months.”

“Aren’t you supposed to make some friends already?” Suddenly he felt something weird. Something that dangerously felt like sympathy and concern. But that didn't make sense. He shouldn't be concern for a stranger whom he had just known three hours ago and had talked to less than ten sentence.

“I have friends!” Bambam spoke like it was an insult.

“Then go eat with them.” No matter how much he gouged his brain out and think of a reason, he couldn't figure out why he was so defensive when he could befriend him. Because he had had bad memories making friends and leaving them? Maybe.

“They're all gone,” Bambam said, shrugging, “Today is my cheap day. I can't afford the ten-thousand-won meal they eat everyday.”

His friend must be rich, yugyeom thought and sighed. “I'm not eating in the staff room. I'm going to the convenience store around the corner for a ramyeon.”

“Great. Wait for me.” The Thai trainee said and ran out of the room to grab his lunch. It was a wonder why Yugyeom didn't leave and waited until he came running back. It's not like he had to listen to him.

They walked to the convenience store . Yugyeom walked with his hands still in his pockets. His eyes glanced at the Thai boy occasionally to make sure he was not going to get himself kill bouncing around in the middle of the road. How could someone this childish be older than him? Didn't he know playing around on the road is dangerous? Why the heck did he get concerned?

The automatic door rang when they stepped in. Bambam went straight for the dining area while Yugyeom walked to the instant noodle section.

“Yugyeom-ssi,” an unreasonably irritating voice called, “try fried rice. It's good.”

“What fried rice?”

Bambam leaned back in his chair in order to look at him and said with mouth full of cucumber, “The one in the freezer beside the cashier. Try kimchi one.”

It was ridiculous how a foreigner recommended a Korean kimchi fried rice in the convenience store in Korea.

“Trust me. It's better than ramyeon.” He dropped the last bombed and went back to eating. Yugyeom eyes all the ramyeon on the shelves with disgusted face. He couldn't remember how long he had been living off of these noodle. As much as he loved it, he couldn't imagine eating the salty dish for another meal.

After winning the war in his head, he chose the package that wrote kimchi fried rice and paid for it at the cashier. Within five minutes, the rice was ready. He took it to the table that the small boy was sitting, gulping down food like a starving man. Bambam had used the microwave at the back of the dining area and warmed up his soup and sausages.

Yugyeom glanced at the other's meal and winced when he saw that it was all red. It was this thin rice that didn't look as thick and wet as his. His side looked like minced pork with some type of season that made it looked as red as abyss. He shivered by just looking at it.

“What is that?” He asked, amazed by the food that could kill him by just being close to it.

Bambam looked up, mouth so full with rice that his cheeks puffed out. “What is what?”

“That food from hell that you are eating.”

The small boy narrowed his eyes that did not make him any more intimidating than a cat. “It’s called Pad Kra Prao.”

“Pad Kra Prao?” Gosh, how hard he tried not to bit his tongue while pronouncing the word.

Bambam nodded. “Want to try?” Why did he have to send him a pleasing eyes when asking that?

Yugyeom eyes him with suspicion. Here had to be something behind this. But there was also no way he was going to refuse when he was sure then the invitation was a challenge. He glanced at the boy again before looking down at the food. He watched it so carefully like it could bite and moved his eyes up to the face that was watching again. Bambam did seem innocent though. Maybe it was just a polite invitation because he was curious?

Whatever case it was, Yugyeom decided to try. He picked up his spoon and scooped a small potion into his bowl. He squinted his eyes and examined the up-close subject. He had a bad feeling about this.

The Thai boy smiled widely and, suddenly, Yugyeom saw he world in sparkling light. “Try and tell me if you like it or not.”

He was going to regret this but he sent that spoon into his mouth anyway. The moment the minced pork touched his tongue, he felt his mouth literally burnt. Yugyeom spat it out and ran to the fridge on the opposite side, pulling out a bottle of milk. He opened the lid and gulped them down in a huge mouth full.

The silk-like smoothness against his tongue soothed the burning a little. He stopped when half of the liquid in the bottle was gone. Panting a little, no exaggeration here, he went to the cashier and handed the already opened and half empty bottle to the person. She shot him with a strange glance with she realized what he had done but did not say anything, for which he was grateful.

Yugyeom heard a light giggle that turned into a full-blown laugh as he got closer. Bambam sent another spoon of that evil food into his mouth but could not stop laughing, resulting in his spilling the rice grain all over the table.

“Gross!” Yugyeom frowned. “What the hell was that? Is that food poisoned? I almost died!”

“But you didn’t.” The small boy shrugged. “And don’t insult my meal!”

Yugyeom slammed the milk bottle on the table and was about to yell some more when Bambam put a finger on his own lips. “Don’t shout. That worker has been glaring at you since you got the milk without paying. And you only have ten fifteen minutes left before our next class.”

The tall boy stopped dead in his track and sat down without another word, focusing on finishing his lunch since he might not going to be eating again until evening.

They went back to class after Yugyeom finished his food with a record time. Four minutes, Yugyeom noted proudly. Frustrating enough, they were still in the same class. He found out that Bambam was better than him at rapping, and their singing skill was at the same level. The instructor said Yugyeom sing with too much throat voice while Bambam was not confident enough, so it ended up sounding airy and soft. But he did say their voices was unique though. If trained correctly, they would be as good as 2PM-hyung.

At eight, they were done for the day. Yugyeom went with one of the employee to get his key to the dorm and his luggages that were left at the back room. The lady staff handed him a key card and a key to his room in the dorm. She went about and called someone on the phone.

While waiting, Yugyeom eyed the number 777 that had been carved into the metal. Great. Now he got a lucky number.

A minute later, she came back and told him that he would be going to the dorm with his roommate and that he would come in a minute. His roommate had been there before he came but all the space was divided in half so Yugyeom could use the other half.

So there was a roommate, Yugyeom thought. He didn’t think he would have the room for himself anyway. He hoped his mate was not a spoiled, moody kid. Then there was a knock on the door and a familiar figure walked in. Yugyeom felt his jaw dropped to the floor.

“Oh,” the newcomer said, wide eye, as his eyes land in the ridiculously tall fourteen-year-old kid. He stared at him wide eyes for a moment before a smile as blinding as the sun formed on his face. “Yugyeommie!”

Yugyeommie? Bambam had been calling him Yugyeom-ssi just a couple hour ago!

“Oh, you are familiar with each other already?” The staff said and nodded in approval. “Take care of him, Bam.”

The foreign boy beamed. “Okay!”

During all the conversation, all Yugyeom could do was watch and has a brain short-circuit.

The staff then turned to him and smiled, “Go and take a rest. You will have a day of tomorrow and the day after to take a tour around the agency building and the town. Make yourself at home.”

He felt like his brain had gone malfunction on him when Bambam dragged him out of the building and he did nothing but being a death weight than followed mindlessly like a doll. He could not think of anything to say or even take his hand out of the other’s grip. It was like he had lost an ability to function.

Yugyeom did not know how or when he arrived. But when Bambam nudged his arm, he was already staring at the Room 777 number in front of him.

Bambam unlocked the door and turned the knob purposely slow. Grinning from cheek to cheek like an idiot, he turned to him and said, “Welcome to the cleanest room in the apartment!”

When he swung the door open, Yugyeom realized he really wanted to choke the other boy to death. Cleanest, my ass.

Right behind the door was a pile of unidentified shoes that seemed to find themselves home without their pair. A little bit further was a tiny couch that he was sure couldn't fit Bambam and him at the same time and a small television, flat screen, fortunately. He walked in while continuing to observe the room. On the couch was wrinkled blanket and chips bag, and on the coffee table in front was several discarded mugs of something that looked like tea. Over to the right was a non-existent kitchen. A small stove, a microwave and a refrigerator were at the end of the wall, looking a little cleaner than the rest of the room.

Bambam seemed to sense his irritation running off his skin in wave so he said, “Trust me, this is the nicest room you can find here. You can go to Jackson-hyung’s room if you doubt me. His room is a real mess.”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes but didn't say anything more. The older boy then jumped like he thought of something. “Oh yeah! Here's the bedroom and bathroom. The top bunker is yours,” Bambam explained amd quickly added, “or you can have the bottom one if you want.”

“I'm fine with that.”

The bedroom was better. Bambam’s bed was kept moderately clean with the exception of some headphones peeking out of the blanket and a pile of scribbled paper. There was not anything on the wall or on the ceiling, a bookshelf and a desk on the left. He poked his head into the bathroom and nodded approvingly when he did not see any obvious stains.

He then looked back to the beaming boy. The only problem was how long can he stay with this shrimp. He was sure it would not be too had if he played right. They were going to go separated way after debuted anyway. Either that or one of them got eliminated during the training process, or both.

Yugyeom walked to his backpack and began unpacking. Let's see what tomorrow would be like, then. 

 

 

 

Finale


End file.
